


Under the Weather in a Fuzzy Sweater

by Trickster_Angel



Series: The Fuzzy Sweater Saga [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Otabek went home early to take care of his sick boyfriend. But what he found he wasn't expecting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It may be my birthday but you guys are getting the present. Enjoy!

Otabek was home early. Yuri wasn’t feeling well so he’d skipped practice for the day. In fact, most of the people at the rink were sick. Mila and Yuuri were both sick and even Yakov had come down with the same cold so it was pretty quiet at the rink. As a result, Otabek, Viktor, and the younger skaters decided to go home early. At least this way, he’d be able to take care of Yuri.

He’d moved in with Yuri pretty recently and made St. Petersburg his base. They’d been dating for six months before Otabek had moved to Russia. And now they were living in an apartment together.

He got to the apartment and unlocked the door. As expected, he didn’t see Yuri in the living room. But he’d been holed up in the bedroom, hidden under the covers when Otabek left in the morning so he expected that Yuri hadn’t moved much. He’d be amazed if the other man was even dressed.

The bedroom door was closed so Otabek couldn’t see in. He just grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. “Yuri, I-” He froze.

So did Yuri. Otabek was wrong, he had gotten dressed. He’d even done his hair, which was in a braid lying over his shoulder. Yuri was lying on the bed, about to bite into a Pirozhok, his cat on his lap. A plate and his laptop was off to the side and a loud rock song played. He was dressed in what Otabek was sure were _his_ sweatpants, a lion tee shirt and a fuzzy white sweater, coat, thing. It even had a hood with ears that Yuri was currently wearing. It had to be the weirdest article of clothing Yuri had, and he owned quite a few weird ones.  Otabek had lived with Yuri for two months but he had never seen this sweater in all that time.

Otabek was frozen in place by the sight of him. Yuri just stared at him too. He clearly hadn’t expected Otabek home so soon and probably thought he wouldn’t see him like this. But Otabek couldn’t look away. Yuri looked like some sort of cryptid who’d been caught on camera. This sweater had more fur than the cat did. He could see white hairs all over the area Yuri was sitting in and he firmly believed the sweater was shedding. The song faded out and left the two in silence.

Their staring contest lasted a few more moments before Yuri coughed into the fuzzy sleeve and that broke the tension.  As soon as he stopped coughing, he shook his head and said, “Beka, this isn’t what it looks like.” The ears bounced up and down as his head shook.

Otabek couldn’t handle it anymore. He burst out laughing.

“B-Beka?” He was bent over, laughing. The whole scene was so ridiculous but cute; he couldn’t help but laugh. He was crying he was laughing so hard.

“Beka?” He heard Yuri get out of the bed and move over to him. So he straightened out and looked up at Yuri. But he still couldn’t help but laugh a bit. The fuzzy sweater was back on the bed.

“Beka, are you okay?” Yuri asked.

“Why did you take it off?” Otabek said.

“Because you’re laughing at me!” Yuri replied indignantly. He crossed his arms and walked back to the bed. He climbed under the covers and faced away from Otabek.

He tried not to laugh anymore but he couldn’t help it. Yuri was just so adorable in the sweater, especially when the ears moved. Otabek moved to the side of the bed and grabbed the fuzzy sweater. It was a bit ridiculous but it was very soft. He slipped it on. It was comfortable; no wonder Yuri was wearing it while he was sick. He even put the hood up.

“Yura,” Otabek said.

“You’re making fun of me,” Yuri pouted, “And I’m sick.” He coughed again.

“I’m not making fun of you.”

Yuri rolled over to look at him. “Yes you-” Apparently the sight of Otabek in the sweater was too much for him too and Yuri started laughing. “Beka, you look ridiculous.”

“You’re wearing my sweatpants so I’m borrowing your sweater,” Otabek replied, “Why haven’t I seen this before?”

“Because it’s the dumbest thing I own. I was gonna get rid of it but-” He started giggling again. “It’s too comfortable. I didn’t think you were coming home so soon.”

“Yakov’s sick so Viktor let everyone go,” Otabek explained.

“He probably just wanted to go home to take care of his Katsu-” Yuri interrupted himself by coughing. When he stopped, he looked at Otabek again in the fuzzy sweater. He laughed again. “I need to get rid of that.”

“Why? You look cute in it.”

“You are smitten, aren’t you?” Yuri asked, “Fine, take it off already. It’s cold in here.”

“You’re sick,” Otabek replied but took off the sweater. Yuri sat up and put it back on and put the hood up. Otabek couldn’t resist; he flicked one of the ears.

“Beka!”

“You’re too cute.” He leaned in and kissed Yuri’s forehead. He was still warm. “I’ll make you tea.”

“You’re an amazing boyfriend,” Yuri replied with a smile. He looked adorable in that sweater. Otabek was never going to let him get rid of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this white fuzzy sweater as a present and I immediately thought of Yuri wearing it. It was too cute a mental image to not write about. [This is the sweater.](http://fd65f91c95317c40573e-8bbef4a465d61e91271fcf2573275b11.r13.cf2.rackcdn.com/product-hugerect-252299-78966-1382531517-32fb39baa921f46dc5d0f52d133acba7)  
> And yes, I wrote the whole fic and published it while wearing this sweater.  
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it.


End file.
